


不小心弄坏东西之神

by Helice



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Technology
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为来自Norsekink上的这个命题而写的短文：<br/>“有那么多的题目跟回文都是写托尔对米德加德的东西运作方式迷惑不解（特别是微波炉）。我倒是很想看看洛基对米德加德的东西迷惑不解的样子。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	不小心弄坏东西之神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The God Of Accidentally Breaking Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333477) by [LulaMadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison). 



The God Of Accidentally Breaking Stuff  
不小心弄坏东西之神  
By LulaMadison

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/333477

 

分级：G  
授权：Oooh translating it would be brilliant and totally fine, I'm honoured you think it's worthy of doing that, so thank you very much :-D  
译者：优伶 / Helice  
简介：  
为来自Norsekink上的这个命题而写的短文：  
“有那么多的题目跟回文都是写托尔对米德加德的东西运作方式迷惑不解（特别是微波炉）。我倒是很想看看洛基对米德加德的东西迷惑不解的样子。”

 

 

不许洛基再看之电影清单  
下令者东尼•史塔克（亿万富豪，超级天才，花花公子，善长仁翁等等等等。）

E.T.——哭了四天。  
泰坦尼克——哭了五天（东尼，那是因为你老在他耳边提醒“我永远不会放开你”！——克林特）。  
绝地回归——洛基，你欠我一个新电视。 **路克我是你父亲！！！** 笑倒  
任何一部魔戒电影——你欠我 **另一个电视** ，别再尝试把坏蛋们捅个对穿了  
实际上，除了那些迪士尼儿童动画以外的电影都不许看——还有美女与野兽也不许看。对，那个图书馆超棒。不，你不能看那里面的书。  
 **提醒洛基：电影全都不是真的！**

 

托尔看着贴在娱乐室墙上、DVD碟架旁边的那张纸，回想起昨天晚上发生的事——让洛基像只夹着尾巴的猫一样灰溜溜地溜回大宅而让东尼一边给自己倒着满满一杯酒精一边瞪着他的事——赞同地点了点头。

昨晚的“事件”在电视新闻、大小报刊、还有互联网上已经传得铺天盖地了。现在大门外还有记者守着，在等他们发表官方意见。

认为让洛基感受一下人类文化可能会让他们“突然决定假装是好人喔哦哦托尔冷静我不是那个意思”新来的房客开心点，东尼决定带洛基去看戏剧，并且猜想他大概会喜欢莎士比亚。莎剧看似是北欧神祗会喜欢的东西，而且洛基也许会比东尼更能懂那些演员的台词呢。

“所以说这些人会讲一个故事？”洛基在包厢里坐下时问。

“他们会把故事表演出来，你知道就跟我们看的那些DVD一样？而不是实际上把故事念出来。”

“喔。我明白了。”洛基四周瞧瞧以金色和红色装饰得典雅堂皇的剧院，“这感觉十分愉快，史塔克。谢谢你带我来。”

“不用谢。”

最近洛基看来有些沮丧，他觉得地球的习俗和科技都很难懂，并且越来越烦恼于自己做什么都做不对。东尼觉得这情况挺奇怪的，托尔那么容易就习惯了，不到几天就学会了怎么使用手提电话、互联网还有DVD机，可他的弟弟就连用个华夫饼模也能引发火警。看来托尔比洛基要更实际，会观察其他人怎么做然后亲自动手来学习。

洛基则是坐下来把操作手册从头到尾读通读透然后要求他们允许他把机器拆开来看它里面到底是怎么运作。东尼必须承认洛基是非常非常聪明，能够瞬间理解掌握极端繁复的物理概念。见鬼，他甚至能把圆形反应弧无比复杂的原子工作原理解释到连东尼自己都快听不懂的地步，可是当事情是简单的“面糊倒进这里，按这个按钮，华夫饼做好了”，他就是不明白。

剧开演了大概三十分钟后，洛基转向东尼小声说：“请告诉我史塔克，我曾在何处见过那个人？他看起来十分熟悉。”

“那是拉尔夫•费因斯。你记得他的，他在 _哈利•波特_ 里出现过。”

洛基想啊想，可还是想不到他是哪一个。

“没了那些化妆效果你大概认不出来吧。他是伏地魔。”

“伏地魔？”洛基震惊了，“那是伏地魔？他在这里？”

“对呀，他是个很棒的演员。我觉得你能亲眼看到他会很高兴哩。”

洛基一下站起身指着拉尔夫•费因斯大喊一声：“你！”

整个剧院都静了，台上的演员们停下来往包厢看去。

“见鬼的你在干嘛？”东尼拉住洛基的袖子扯扯，“坐下！”

洛基一把挣开他的手，然后绿光一闪突然出现在舞台上。

“这一手玩得真够妙，伏地魔，”洛基边恶狠狠地说着边大步走过舞台，“装死，然后改头换面。”

“搞什么？”拉尔夫•费因斯往后退，“警卫！”

“是时候你为你对哈利所做的付出代价了！”洛基边说边举起手。

“洛基！ **别** ！”东尼从包厢里大叫。

拉尔夫•费因斯开始尖叫，身体渐渐收缩越变越小，直到一只毛绒绒的小兔子从他空荡荡的衣物里钻出来。

洛基弯下身捉住小兔子后颈的毛皮把它拎起来展示给观众看。

“黑暗君主在此！”洛基宣布，“他将永不能再伤害哈利•波特！”

观众们掌声轰鸣，不到一小时后一段被手机拍下来、名为“伏地魔事件”的视频在Youtube上已经超过百万点击。

洛基倒不觉得这事有什么特别的。他也一样不明白Youtube。

 

*

洛基的尖叫响遍了整个复仇者大宅，没过几秒托尔就出现在他身边。

“弟弟，发生什么事？”托尔站在洗衣房门口问，洛基满脸泪水地向他扑过去。

“全毁了！”他双臂环抱住托尔的脖子哭道，“全毁了！”

“什么毁了？”

“什么都毁了！”洛基抽泣。

托尔怀里抱着自己还在哭泣的弟弟，往他身后瞧去。洗衣机横歪在房间中间，能移动的部分都冒着烟散落在一个角落里。

“这个清洁仪器怎么了？”托尔问。

“它袭击我！”洛基含泪道，“幸好在能伤害到我之前它就自毁了。”

“它袭击你？”托尔讶异地说，“我们必须告知史塔克这个机器已变邪恶了！”

“啥！”东尼一踏进洗衣房就大叫一声，史蒂夫跟在他身后，两人都是被洛基的尖叫引来的，“我的洗衣机见鬼的是怎么啦！”

“它已被恶灵所操控！”还窝在托尔怀里的洛基宣称，“它不但吃了我的头盔，还企图袭击我！”

“你把你的头盔放进洗衣机里了？”史蒂夫问。

“这是清洁用的机器，不是吗？”洛基反问，“我的盔甲需要清洁。”

“这是清洁衣物用的！”东尼大喊。

“盔甲是衣物啊，”洛基回他。

史蒂夫弯下腰从洗衣筒里拉出洛基的头盔。有一只角扭弯了，其它部分都撞得坑坑洼洼的。他把头盔递给洛基，洛基好像对待一个生病的小孩一样百般呵护地把它抱在怀里，低声咕哝着他会如何找最好的精灵匠师来修复它。

“呃……我想这大概曾是你的斗篷吧，”史蒂夫拉出一团已经被搅割成碎布的绿色衣物，洛基呜咽了声。史蒂夫又拉出另一团布，“可能这也是斗篷的一部分。”

他扯出一块黑乎乎臭哼哼又湿透了的皮革：“这我可就不知道是啥了。”

“我的靴子呜呜呜呜呜，”洛基抽噎。

“你把你的 **靴子** 放进洗衣机里？”东尼说。

“他们脏了啊！”

“你欠我一台洗衣机！还有你到底穿着啥？”东尼斜眼瞅着洛基的美国队长睡衣。

“我以为在洗衣日穿着你夜晚的服装是米德加德的习俗，”洛基回道。

 

*

洛基在复仇者大宅里走过一个又一个房间，故意左旋右转，享受着他的新斗篷在新靴子鞋跟旁边翻出华丽流动的姿态。

获准可以在走廊里自由行动对他来说仍然很新奇，虽然实际上洛基对大宅已经很熟悉了，不过除了自己哥哥以外他是决不会对任何人承认这一点的。之前他就老趁复仇者们全都出了任务、没人在家的时候偷偷溜进来。他花了很多个小时快快活活地翻透过每一个抽屉，读遍过任何他能找到印有东西的纸张，还顺走过几双东尼•史塔克昂贵的羊绒袜子。

即使到了现在，洛基已经是受邀请住下的客人了，旧习仍然难改，他还是一样有那股到处翻看东西的冲动。以前他想寻找的是秘密，不过却从未想到它们竟能藏于机器里面。他知道这种机器是叫做笔记本电脑，托尔曾经试着教他如何使用、还给他看过互联网；可是洛基后来跑到了某个页面上，看到有人告诉他要删除什么叫做“system 32”于是就照做了，从那以后托尔就再不肯让他用那个机器了。

洛基走进厨房，注意到史塔克出去时把他的笔记本电脑留在桌子上了。电脑的盖子合上了，但有一点小小的光不断地闪动、引诱着洛基去碰它。他用一根手指轻轻划过那闪亮的红色金属表面，感受着到机器后部的烤架里吹出的温暖空气，然后笨拙地把它拿起来抱在胸前走到门口，往两边的拐角处都瞧过确认没人之后才赶紧把笔记本电脑带到娱乐室里去。

洛基在沙发上坐下，把笔记本电脑搁在膝上试图打开盖子，可它就是不开。他知道打开盖子就能看到屏幕了，于是就尽力用指尖插入间隙中用力地拉；但当它只稍微张开了一点点时他只得气恼地咆哮了声。

_铃铃_

洛基被那声音吓得跳了起来，膝上的笔记本电脑砰地一声滑落到地板上。他被发现了！有人知道他在使用一台他不该碰的机器并触发了某种警报装置。他在房间里迅速地走了一圈，寻找声音的来源。转身时洛基身后翻开的斗篷扫过了一张小台几，把上面的东西都扫到了地上。他听到有什么掉在地上的声音，然后铃声就停了。

_“喂？”_

洛基僵住了。

“喂？”他紧张地问。

_“喂？是谁在那边？”_

洛基意识到这无形的声音只能有一种解释：有另一个魔法师在这屋里，并且能懂得怎样对所有人都隐藏形态——这显然是一个法力高强的术师。他往后退到背靠墙边，举起双手准备攻击。

“快现身！我知道你就在这里，现在 **快快现身你这懦夫** ！”

_“洛基？”_

洛基睁大了眼。他们知道他的名字。这个法师知道他的名字。他迅速在脑子里对比了一下两份列表——知道他名字的，和魔法足够强到能使出这种法术的—— 只有一个人在这两份表上都榜上有名。

“末日博士？”他问道，声音比自己希望的听来更不确定、也更犹豫动摇。

_“什么？”_

“我知道是你！”洛基喊了起来，试着让自己听起来更具威胁些，“快现身，你这可怜虫。让我们像真正的男人那样战斗！”

_“洛基，什么？”_

“我也许是看不见你，但这并不意味着我不能击败你！”洛基从手里射出一道魔法，打毁了房间另一头的一个架子。DVD盒子爆开来，烧焦的纸纷纷飘落在地。

城市的另一边，史蒂夫把手机举在耳边，转身对东尼说：“我认为我们得尽快需要回家。听起来像是末日博士在大宅里出现了，洛基正在跟他打呢。”

“我的弟弟孤身战斗？”托尔听到了史蒂夫的话，“来，我们必须马上返回！”

“弟弟！”托尔边在大宅里跑着边大叫，“你在哪里？”

“我在这儿，”他听到娱乐室里传来一个声音，于是朝那边跑了过去。

洛基正一脸灿烂笑容地站着：“我办到了，托尔 ！我终于战胜了末日博士！”

“ **嗷我的天啊** ！”东尼一走进房间就大叫起来，史蒂夫紧跟在他身后，“他在哪儿呢？末日博士在哪里？”

屋子里一团糟，沙发冒着烟，一头烧得焦黑，书架和架子上的东西都变成了木头和DVD碟的碎片布满了整个房间，被打坏的电视倒在地板上。

“我击败了他，”洛基骄傲地道，“他以为他可以骗过 **我** ，但我让他看到了我并非可愚弄之人！”

“发生了什么事 ？”史蒂夫问。

“末日博士施了一个隐形咒语，但他笨得触动了警报，然后又开口说了话，暴露了他的位置。在那之后要把他赶走就轻而易举了。”

“他是隐形的而且还说话了？”东尼问。

史蒂夫弯下腰从台几上拿起仍然完好无损、正哔哔地拨号音的电话， 举起来好让东尼可以看到。

“所以末日博士到底说了些什么？”史蒂夫问。

“他说了喂，然后说了我的名字。”

“那是 **史蒂夫** ！”东尼大叫。

洛基张大了嘴，然后转向史蒂夫道：“你知道怎么施展隐形咒？”

 

*

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，他和洛基正坐在新沙发上看着东尼在房间里转来转去。

“哦呀你们知道，国际紧急事件，威胁全球的那什么什么。”

“那你不是该换装么？”史蒂夫又问，然后加上一句，“实际上， _我_ 不也该换装吗？”

“不是那种紧急事件啦。这事儿需要一个天才的注意力，一个百分百出色无比的科学家头脑，所以他们自然会找上我咯。你也可以来，万一有什么要搬的东西的话好帮把手。我不想弄脏我的新衬衫。这可是阿玛尼呢。”

“让我去拿件外套就行，”史蒂夫站起身。

“别管外套了，我们得尽快赶过去，最好昨天就到哩。”

“也许我可以帮忙，”洛基轻声道。

“不小心弄坏东西之神想一起来？我看免了，”东尼说。

“不，可你忘了我能瞬间转移，每次还能带上不止一个人，”洛基回道，然后转开脸抽抽鼻子，“不过要是你不想让我帮忙那就算了。”

“你可以把我们全都瞬间转移到那边？”史蒂夫问。

“嗯，我是可以啦，”洛基说，“但当你感觉很受伤的时候瞬间转移实在太困难啦。”

“东尼，道歉，”史蒂夫朝洛基摆摆手。

“洛基…… 我很抱歉你不高兴。”

“一个 _真正的_ 道歉，”史蒂夫说。

“啥？他开不起玩笑又不是我的错，”东尼说，史蒂夫瞪他，“好啦，好啦……洛基，很抱歉我伤了你的心，我这么做真不好。”

洛基对他笑了：“好吧，那我们该去拯救米德加德了？”

瞬间转移到一条小巷、让东尼踩了一脚脏水之后，他们进了一栋大楼。在大楼顶层的实验室，一个全身发着抖的科学家迎接了他们。

“我真高兴你能过来，史塔克先生，”那个科学家边跟他们握手边道，“我是沃威克教授，我负责这个项目。”

“到底出什么问题了？”东尼问。

“我们试图创造一个奇点，”他把他们引到一个窗口前。窗口另一边的房间里有一座机器，正在嗡嗡作响、猛烈地摇来晃去，几乎要从钉死在地板的底座上跳出来。

“你是指一个黑洞。”

“是的，可它应该几乎立刻就消失掉的。”

“但显然它并没有，”东尼说，“让我看看你们的数据。”

东尼，那个科学家和史蒂夫都走到控制台前去。

洛基站在窗前望着机器，一只手臂环在胸前，手肘搁在另一只手腕上，手指闲闲地轻擦过上唇。他移开手，把手掌贴在玻璃上，感觉着从室内产生的能量嘶嘶作响着流过他的指尖。他能感觉到原子物质的每一颗微粒穿过他的身体。他知道什么出错了。

他转身走到站在一个屏幕周围的其他人旁边，说：“让我看看读数。”

“不是我说你洛基，可你连电视遥控器都不会用。”东尼抓住洛基的手臂把他推开去。

“放开我，史塔克，让我看那些读数，否则我就让你和你的界域一同灭亡。”

“这值得试试，”史蒂夫说。

“显示数据，”东尼说。

洛基看了看，用手指碰了碰屏幕，然后道：“这些读数不正确。”

“那不可能，”一边的技术员说，“我们的传感器是完全校准了的。”

“这些读数是错的，而你们马上就要有一个非常非常大的问题了，”洛基盯着技术员威吓地道，话声刚落就响起了警报。

“那见鬼的是啥？”史蒂夫大声问，警报大作，房间角落里的一个红灯开始不停地闪动。

“我们正在失去控制，”其中一个技术员大喊起来，“要爆炸了！”

“你们从来就 **没有** 控制过，”洛基边说边挥挥手不见了，又在窗口另一边的房间里重新出现，站在不停晃动的机器旁。

“噢我的天呀。快让他出来！”沃威克叫道，“那里面全是辐射。”

史蒂夫跑到窗前边拍边大声说：“洛基！那里面很危险。你得马上出来 ！”

“安静，队长。我正要干活儿呢，”洛基头都没抬。他举起双手，定在离机器大概隔了一英尺的地方，然后闭上眼睛。

“见鬼的他在干嘛？”史蒂夫扭过头瞧瞧东尼，他正在跟一个技术员指着屏幕看。

“我可不知道，”东尼回答，走到窗前来，“但不管是干了什么都确实有效。机器正在关闭。”

他们看着洛基闭着眼站在摇摇晃晃还不时一阵阵发亮的机器旁边，手指灵巧地挥舞，双唇间念动着无声的咒语。片刻后他皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛。

“我要如何才能查看到这可恶的玩意里面？”

“你不能打开那机器的，没有了防护它会毁掉半个城市，”紧张的科学家答道。

“凡人，在我所来之地，我们甚至在此界域存在生命之前就一直控制着这样的桥梁了。现在告诉我如何查看里面。”

“从我看到的数据，这东西已经超过临界点了，所以就告诉他怎么办，那样我们还可能有机会活下来，”东尼建议。

“你得在触摸板上键入一系列数字然后拉开把手，”技术员说，“挺复杂的，但我可以一步一步告诉你怎么做。”

“喔，”洛基说，“算了。”

他举高手然后合起双掌落下，就像准备要说祈祷词一样，然后分开双手。金属嘎吱作响，然后是一阵灼热的白光，机器被整个拆开来，露出里面那个小小的奇点。它如同太阳般耀眼，同时却又像夜晚般黑暗，像一个不稳定的漩涡那样疯狂地晃动着。

洛基再度举起手，这次更靠近那个漩涡，眯细双眼集中精神控制住每一个原子，努力要封上裂缝。他的双手越伸越近，一手压上一手在下，有那么一小会儿他似乎不得不尽全力才能控制住那瞬间闪得更耀眼的奇点。

“要是他办不到那会怎样？”史蒂夫问。

“我们全都会死，”东尼说，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着洛基，惊异于他正目睹某人把一个黑洞握在掌中，“而我说的全都会死，意思是指 **全部人** 。”

洛基略微瑟缩了下，移动着手指，他手里那团奇异的漩涡开始变得白热。他双手紧紧包着，手指交缠好密密实实地封住它，但掌心中的光亮得连他的双手都发光了。

“你能看到里面到底在发生什么吗？”东尼问那个仍坐在屏幕前看着读数的技术员。

“大部分的传感器都在机器里面，从外部得到的读数很奇怪，”技术员边回答边敲打着键盘，“奇点正在崩溃，但我还测到别的什么。”

东尼走过去，看看读数，说：“那不可能。”

“什么不可能？”技术员问道。

“那是奇物质。”

“别开玩笑了，那只是一个假设，奇物质根本就不可能存在。”

“那你说这是什么？”东尼指指读数，技术员张开嘴又闭上好几次，可什么也说不出来。

“那很糟？”史蒂夫问。

“嗯，你知道啦，”东尼回道，“聚变失控，整个地球变成一个巨型的恒星。我想可以说是很糟吧。”

洛基这会儿已经弯下了身子，双手仍然牢牢握在一起紧靠胸前，双唇掀动吟诵着一个古老的咒文。他皱起脸最后推了一把，双掌终于猛然合平。

光消失了，洛基分开十指显示那小小的裂缝漩涡已经消失时有那么一刻看起像是要晕过去，不过他把一只发着抖的手按在被弄坏了的机器上稳住了自己。

“你还好吗，洛基？”史蒂夫问。

“我没事，”洛基说，轻咳了一下，但还是没放开机器。

“他怎么办到的？”沃威克问，现在也站到窗口前来了。

“魔法，”东尼回答。

洛基走到窗前，一手搁在玻璃上：“开门。”

“我不能，”一个技术员说，“要是我开门的话辐射会把我们都杀了的。”

东尼把手放到玻璃上，靠近洛基的位置，道：“这可不会像是 _可汗之怒_ 的结尾对吧？”

“什么？”洛基挥挥手，出现在窗口另一边。

“喔好耶，”东尼说，“要不那可会有点尴尬。”

“你所提到的这个可汗是谁？我并未遇到过任何以此为名的坏人。”洛基问。

“不是什么重要的人啦。”

 

 

“你怎么办到的？”他们走出大楼时东尼问，“我是说，你在手里握着一个黑洞诶。这到底怎么会可能？”

“魔法即是科学，我早就告诉过你们了，但显然你不相信我。”

“现在我可相信啦。”

“那么也许现在你也会允许我使用微波炉了？”洛基问。

“我想我们可以再试试使用电器。”

“史塔克，你在做什么？”洛基疑问，东尼突然跑了过来双手挡在洛基眼前。

“啥都没做，”东尼回道，可他还是举着手挡住洛基的视线，直到艾伦•里克曼从他们眼前走开。

 

= END =


End file.
